DESCRIPTION: This project will establish an Alternative Medicine (AM) Center that will focus on the utilization, applicability, and effectiveness of selected AM modalities in the treatment of addictive, health and psychological complications of substance abuse (SA). The Center would be located at a major medical teaching center and will utilize a multidisciplinary team with documented achievements in AM treatment and research. The Center will formalize and expand an existing network of relationships with AM and SA programs, organizations and key individuals. Linkages will be established with AM practitioners and SA facilities, and the Center will promote their linkage to each other and to research technical expertise. The project investigators have demonstrated competence in (a) federally funded center development, (b) research and research review, (c) technical assistance and dissemination of evaluation concepts and methodology, (d) evaluation of AM and SA treatment, (e) with AM applied to a wide variety of conditions, and (f) nationally recognized leadership in AM. The major activities of the Center will be to (a) establish linkages, (b) conduct field assessments, (c) develop research external to the Center, (d) promote knowledge transfer through technical assistance and education programs and products, and (e) develop Center administration that will be responsive to the advisory group and the OAM Project Scientist, develop a peer review process and conduct an evaluation of the Center. The Center staff would integrate their efforts with those of other centers and the Office of Alternative Medicine in order to build a common knowledge base, help establish a national AM research agenda, and integrate validated alternative medical practices into health and medical care.